monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nebotus
Nebotus was the first Dark-type monster introduced in Monster Legends. He has an amazing design but not great stats. Even epics such as Rabidex can beat him. They should seriously rename him Noobotus Overview Nebotus is a terrible choice for a monster. He is outclassed by good epics like Dragonian Beast, Ophiuchus, Nautilus, Primigenius and even some very good rares such as bloody Eggknock and LaCroc. His stats are awful for a legendary, meh for epics, and he can only inflict two status effects to his foes and has very low power. The best thing about him is his design (no seriously, his ability - Spanish flu should be renamed to The common cold). Positives *He has a cool looking design. *His special forces all enemies to recharge, which could save a monsters life. *Is breed-able so easy to obtain and rank up *He has a blind move with a low stamina cost and low cooldown (I know this usually isn't very remarkable but this is Nebotus we're talking about here) *70 dmg move(his best move) *Average speed and meh life (again, its Nebotus, what did you expect?) *Aoe damage reduction,which is probably his best status effect Negatives * Meh speed and life * Terrible power * No proper control abilities and his status effects aren't all that useful * Terrible trait * Only in one book * Is not in winged book despite having wings * Did I mention his shit life? * Worse than a Treezard Moveset Not the best of move-sets but nevertheless... *Extirpate *Mad Whispers *Spanish Flu *Waking Nightmare *'3 Team Speed Runes(No)/3 Gold Runes(Perfect)' *You want Team Speed Runes as unless you are using Rares or lower rarity monsters in team with him, your other monsters ranked Epic or Legendary are going to be better that Nebotus, so why not boost them? Speed is generally the most useful, so that's what I recommend. Extirpate has a good base power. Mad Whispers gives blind which is the best status effect you have. Spanish Flu is possibly your best move, which gives damage reduction to all your foes. Waking Nightmare is...eh, just to give nightmares to one monster, he doesn't have anything better anyway. Warning: Nebotus is not recommended to be used since he is bad compared to other legendaries but if you still want to use them then it's your choice so go ahead :) Counters Pretty much any monster not name Thundhare, Nebotus, Timerion or Totem will destroy him, especially hard hitting ones/attackers. If for some unknown reason, you want to prevent him from attacking (like, he can barely tickle you), you can easily hit him with any control ability, since his trait is shit. Seriously, why are you reading a guide on how to counter Nebotus, of all monsters? RATINGS For team wars: Dark element/Evil legions book - please don't/10 Don't use him in team wars unless you are forced to or don't have any other evil legions monster for whatever reason. He gets fucked by anything that isn't a very bad epic or a rare. In PVP/Adventure map - just stop/10 In both PVP and Adventure map he's absolute garbage and the only valid reason that I see for someone using him here or in general is if they have a gun pointed to their head. He gets stomped and burned to the ground by almost anything and everything. Even Rockillas. Category:Breedable Legendaries